slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-15636317-20130827093550
Czułam się strasznie. W drzwiach wejściowych stał Nataniel patrzył groźnie na Kastiela, zatrzymałam na nim Swoje spojrzenie bo nigdy nie widziałam go tak zdenerwowanego. Ale właściwie co go tak zdenerwowało? Jest moim przyjacielem i wie, że Kastiel też nim jest. Oderwałam się od tych myśli i spojrzałam na Kastiela o dziwo nie piorunował wzrokiem chłopaka w drzwiach wejściowych tylko mnie... Stał w drzwiach między kuchnią a przedpokojem, nie wiedziełam co zrobić, widziałam, że jest zły, a po chwili w jego oczach ujrzałam smutek. Ta chwila wydawała się ciągnąć i ciągnąć, ale zerknęłam na mikrofalówke ponad ramieniem Kastiela. 16.57. Otworzyłam usta żeby coś powiedzieć nie miałam pojęcia co, więc wyszłabym na idiotkę, rzucając tekst typu '' O co chodzi ? '' Ale w tym momencie Kastiel chwycił mnie za ramie i zaciągnął do salonu. - HEJ! - krzyknął Nataniel gdy przeciągnął mnie przez drzwi kuchni. K: Zamknij się daj nam chwile kretynie! Nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi, wpatrywałam się w Kastiela nie mogąc nic z Siebie wyksztusić. K: No? Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś że przyjdzie?! Dlaczego się z nim umówiłaś?! S: Ja.. Skąd wiesz, że się z nim umówiłam? Nie odpowiedział mi od razu tylko patrzył jak na głupią i tak się czułam czemu zadałam mu to pytanie?! Myślałam, że go oszukam, że Nataniel znalazł się tu przypadkiem?! K: Jestem pięć minut wcześniej, możesz iść się uczesać - Z głupią miną przedrzeźnił Nataniela. S: Słyszałeś... K: Pff.. Tak słyszałem! S: Ja.. K: Jesteście razem? S: Skąd ten pomysł!? K: Widziałem jak Cię dzisiaj po szkole trzymał pod rączkę... S: Tak się składa, ze pomagał mi wstać, bo się przewróciłam! I wtedy się umówilismy! EGRH! Dlaczego od razu jesteśmy parą? A to, że Ty do mnie przyszedłeś odznacza, że coś nas łączy?! Nawet nie myślałam co mówię... Gdy skończyłam spojrzałam na niego, w jego oczach tym razem widziałam ból. Rzekł tylko szortko. K: Zapomnij. - I wyszedł. Stałam tak przez moment i weszłam do przedpokoju, był tam tylko Nataniel, przed chwilą był wściekły, a teraz widziałam na jego twarzy zadowolenie. N: Idziemy? Oczy wyskakiwały mi z orbit ze zdziwienia. Ale co miałam zrobić, byliśmy umówieni Kastiel wyszedł, nie mogłam mu powiedzieć, żeby Sobie poszedł. S: Tak, chodźmy... Szliśmy w milczeniu. Weszliśmy do parku, Nataniel pierwszy się odezwał. N: Więc ON był czymś co musiałaś pierw zrobić? Jego głos był chłodny. na początku nie rozumiałam o co mu chodzi patrzyłam na niego, ale szedł dalej, w końcu na mnie sporzjał i obdarował mnie smutnym uśmiechem. Zrozumiałam. Kiedy się umawialiśmy, powiedziałam, że coś pierw mam parę rzeczy o zrobienia. S: Och.. Nie! Jasne, że nie. Przyszedł.. Nie wiedziałam, że przyjdzie. Nataniel obiął mnie ramieniem. Byłam rozluźniona Nataniel to jeden z moich dobrych przyjaciół,jednak zaskoczył mnie tym gestem. Kiedy mnie obiął zrozumiałam, że jest mi chłodno. Dochodził wieczór, a ja byłam w szortach, zapomniałam o spotkaniu i ubrałam się w coś wygodniejszego, no jestem genialna... N: Przepraszam, za moje dzisiejsze zachowanie. Nie powinienem się tak denerwować. Zadrżałam, a gdy otwierałam usta żeby mu odpowiedzieć uprzedził mnie. N: Zimno Ci? Och... Nie ubrałaś, się najlepiej na tę porę dnia. Zdjął z Siebie bluzę, dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że jest ubrany na sportowo. N: Załuż ją. Tak zrobiłam. Chodziliśmy pół godziny po parku, po tym czasie mój towarzysz zaproponował, ze skoczy po coś do picia, a ja usiąde, na ławce. Wrócił chwilę później, z dwoma jednorazowymi kubeczkami kakao. S: Dzięki. Upiłam łyk i zauważyłam, że coś rudego przebiegło między drzewami. S: Widziałeś? N: Co takiego? - Przyglądał mi się, poczułam się skrepowana, on najwyraźniej też. S: To miedzy drzewami. N: O czym Ty... Wstałam i ruszyłam w tamtą stronę, za drzewem kulił się śliczny kociak. S: Cześć malutki. - Uśmiechnęłam się do Siebie, Nataniel będzie zachwycony, pokazałam mu gestem ręki, żeby przyszedł, bo nie ruszył za mną z ławki. Gy podszedł uśmiechnął się. - Wiedziałam, że się ucieszysz. Pochylałam się żeby go wziąć na ręce, Nataniel złapał mnie w biordrach i dociągnął. Obejmował mnie w pasie, poczułam się zmieszana, to nie jest przyjcielski uścisk, kiedy chciałam się odezwać szepnął mi do ucha. N: Możesz go przestraszyć. S: Och.. Nataniel kunął i wyciągnął rękę, do rudej kuleczki. Kot do niego podszedł, a Nataniel usiadł na trawie, usiadłam obok, kot wskoczył mu na ręcę , wyciągnęłam rękę i pogłaskałam go za uchem, zobaczyłam, że ma coś na szyi. S: To obroża ? N: O faktycznie. Zgubiłeś właściciela mały? - Zwrócił się do kota. S: Od kiedy to koty mają obroże? Nataniel spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony i zaśmiał się jakbym mu opowiedziała średni kawał. N: Głuptasie. Nie tylko psy noszą obroże, koty też, to całkiem często się zdarza haha. S: NIe wiedziałam. N: Może ktoś go wypuścił na spacer. S: Tak myślisz? Ja uważam, że uciekł. Przecież jest jeszcze mały. N: Możesz mieć racje. - po czym zwrócił się pieszczotliwie do kota - Choć poszukamy Twojego właściciela mały. On uwielbia koty... Szliśmy tak 15 minut i zobaczyliśmy małą dziweczynkę, która płakała. Wymieniliśmy z Natanielem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Dziewczynka zawowała '' MRUCZKU! '' Podeszliśmy do niej. N: To chyba Twoja zguba. D: MRUCZEK! Ojej! Nie uciekaj więcej. - Wzięła kota od Nataniela i spojrzała na niego, po policzku spłynęła jej łza radości! - Och dziękuje! - I rzuciła się na Nataniela. N: Nie ma za co. Właciwie nie ja go znalazłem. Wzrok dziewczynki padł na mnie. D: O Twojej dziewczynie też dziękuje. - I przykleiła mi się do nóg. Nataniel się nie odezwał. A jeśli on... Musiałam rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości. Zachowałam spokój i rzekłam: S: Dziewczynie? haha, Och. To tylko mój kolega. Nataniel odwrócił wzrok. D: Oj, ale palnęłam. Dziękuje wam jeszcze raz. Chodź do domu mruczku, mama będzie się o nas martwić. I odeszła. N: Faktycznie już późno. S: Taak... N: To cześć. - Uścisnął mnie krótko. S: Pa. - Dopiero teraz zauwayłam, ze jesteśmy zaraz pod moim domem. Weszłam do środka... Weekend minął mi na nauce, następnego dnia wrócili rodzice. Kilkanaście razy dzwoniłam do Kastiela, wysyłałam mu sms'y, ale nie odpowiadał. Z Natanielem nie miałam ochoty się kontaktować. W niedziele wieczorem zauważyłam na krześlę jego bluzę. Muszę mu ją jutro oddać. Nastpnęgo dnia na dziedzińcu spotkałam Iris, przywitałyśmy sie krótko, bo miała iść do Violetty. Patrzyłam jak odchodzi. Odwróciłam głowe w prawo. Zaledwie 3 metry ode mnie stał Kastiel. Spojrzał na mnie twarzą bez wyrazu potem na bluzę którą trzymałam w rękach i znów na mnie. Poszedł szybkim krokiem do szkoły. Weszłam za nim, ale go nie było, za to był ktoś inny... - PROSZĘ ! Kogo my tu mamy! Chce ktoś czytać dalej? ;)